lion king naruto musicul!
by mew rika
Summary: so i was wondaring wate wold happen if the naruto guy's start magicly singing lion king song! ya random. I might make a story based of this later depening how this turns out. so......will chek it out! and tell me if you like it! RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

Kari walked in to a big room with long sofas and a flat screen plasma t.v. and a computer. She was holding a sheets of paper. On the seets were every naruto character you could think of (even some dead people) seating in a order sorta like this.

On the first sofa Tenten sat on the frdst edge next to Neji who was next to Hinata. Lee was inbetwine Guy and Kakashi. Who was siting next to Sasuke. Next to him Sakura and Ino fought for a spot. Naruto sat after them, Kiba after Naruto next to Shino. On the sofa next to it Shikamaru sat next to Choji eating his trademark potato chips. Kurenai was next to Asuma. Leaving Iruka and Konohamaru the last on it.

On the sofa behind them, Tamari,Garra and Kankuro sat fardst away from the Akatsuki members (poor them). The seat right in back sat Tsunade. On a completely difrit set sat Orochimaru and all the sound ninja. Locked in a cage was Jiraiya(no peeving for you) then farder in the back were a bunch of people who are supposed to be dead.(I don't feel like naming them all but I'm shuer you get the picture)

"So what are we doing hear?" Tamari asked getting a little bord.

"You are all hear because were going to star in the Lion king!" Kari ansered her.

"What?" Naruto said looking at Kari.

"The lino king! You people will sing songs from lion king 1,2, and maybe ½." Kari answered Naruto with a smile on her face.

"WHAT!! NO WAY!!" everybody said at once. Soon the whole room turned in to a mess of arguing and complaining.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!!!" Kari shouted silencing the crowd. "You WILL do it because I'm telling you so." Kari told them.

"And what if we don't want to? I know I'M not gowning to do this." Sasuke said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Come on Sasuke, pleas! You get really inportent songs." Kari beged dowing a puppy dog face.

"Fine. But nothing endarasing." He said looking at her.

"of course not!" Kari assured.

"I don't want to do it ether!" Naruto complained.

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOUR DOWNING IT AND THAT'S FINALE!" Kari snapped at him.

"She din't shout at Sasuke........" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"I herad that." Kari tolled Naruto. Naruto gulped.

"So," Kari began looking around the room, "Who wants to help me pass out the papers?" She asked.

"Oo-o-o-o-o-o pick me!" Lee's hand flew up in to the air.

"Thank you Lee." Kari said giving some of the papers to Lee.

"W whats on the papers?" Hinata nervously asked.

"oh, the song and stufe." Ansered Kari.

"so doue anybody else have some thing to say?" Kari asked. All the hands in the room flew up.

"No, good. Well see you next chapter!" Kari said turning to leave.

**So ther it is! I hope you liked it! Next chapter Naruto and friends sing "the circle of life" so help me out and tell me who's who! You know who sings who's part and stuff! Will tell then I hope you liked!**

RXR!

~NYA!


	2. the circule of life

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

KAKASHI:

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba _(There comes a lion)_

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama _(Oh yes, it's a lion)_

IRUKA:Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama

KAKASHI AND IRUKA:

Siyo Nqoba _(We're going to conquer)_

Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _(Here is a lion and a tiger)_

[repeat chant]

THE THURD:

From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round

Chorus:

ALL THE OTHER ADALTS:

It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life

[repeat chorus]

**WELL FOR THOUS HOW HAVENT GESSED IT'S WENE NARUTO WAS BORN. (YES HE IS NOW SEMBA) WELL RXR! NEXT TIME ITS I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING!**


	3. I just cant wait to be king!

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

NARUTO:

I'm gonna be a mighty king

So enemies beware!

SASUKE:

Well, I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

NARUTO:

I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my ROAR

SASUKE:

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

NARUTO:

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

SASUKE:

(You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...)

NARUTO:

No one saying do this

SASUKE:

(Now when I said that, I -)

SAKURA:

No one saying be there

NARUTO:

(What I meant was...)

SAKURA:

No one saying stop that

SASUKE:

(Look, what you don't realize...)

SAKURA:

No one saying see here

SASUKE:

(Now see here!)

NARUTO AND SAKURA:

Free to run around all day

SASUKE:

(Well, that's definitely out...)

NARUTO:

Free to do it all my way!

SASUKE:

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

NARUTO:

Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

SASUKE:

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

NARUTO:

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

NARUTO:

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

SASUKE:

Not yet!

ALL GENIN:

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

NARUTO,SAKURA, AND GENIN'S:

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

**WOW! NARUTO CANT WAIT TO BE KING! NEXT IS BE PREPARED! AND YOU BETER BE CUSE YOU MIGHT LAFE AT WHO'S SINGING THIS ONE. TELL THEN RXR! (YES I MADE SASUKE THE HORNBILL. DONT FLAME ME BECUSE OF THAT.)**


	4. Be prepered!

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

OROCHIMARU:

I never thought hyenas essential

They're crude and unspeakably plain

But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain

OROCHIMARU:

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

OROCHIMARU:

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

OROCHIMARU:

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer

KABUTO:

And where do we feature?

OROCHIMARU:

Just listen to teacher

OROCHIMARU:

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

SOUND NINJA:

It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a king who'll be all-time adored

OROCHIMARU:

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century

SOUND NIN:

(Oooh!)

OROCHIMARU:

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

SOUND NIN:

(Oooh... La! La! La!)

OROCIMARU:

Meticulous planning

SOUND NIN:

(We'll have food!)

OROCIMARU:

Tenacity spanning

SOUND NIN:

(Lots of food)

OROCHIMARU:

Decades of denial

SOUND NIN:

(We repeat)

OROCHIMARU:

Is simply why I'll

SOUND NIN:

(Endless meat)

OROCHIMARU:

Be king undisputed

SOUND NIN:

(Aaaaaaah...)

OROCHIMARU:

Respected, saluted

SOUND NIN:

(...aaaaaaah...)

OROCHIMARU:

And seen for the wonder I am

SOUND NIN:

(...aaaaaaah!)

OROCHIMARU:

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

SOUND NIN:

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

OROCHIMARU:

Be prepared!

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared

- Be prepared!

**WELL, THAT WAS................................SOMETHING..................HE,HE,HE,HE,..............................NEXT TIME HAKUNA MATATA. RXR. LOL.**


	5. Hukuna matata

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

SHINO:

Chorus:

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

SHINO AND KIBA:

It means no worries For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

SHINO:

Why, when he was a young warthog...

KIBA:

When I was a young wart hoooog!

SHINO:

Very nice.

KIBA:

Thanks!

SHINO:

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after every meal

KIBA:

I'm a sensitive soul, though

I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame

SHINO:

(He was ashamed!)

KIBA:

Thoughta changin' my name

SHINO:

(Oh, what's in a name?)

KIBA:

And I got downhearted

SHINO:

(How did you feel?)

KIBA:

Ev'rytime that I...

SHINO:

Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

KIBA:

Oh... sorry.

SHINO AND KIBA:

[chorus]

NARUTO:

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

SHINO:

Yeah, sing it, kid!

NARUTO, KIBA, AND SHINO:

It's our problem-free philosophy...

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna matata

[Repeats]

It means no worries For the rest of your days.

It's our problem-free

philosophy

Hakuna Matata

[Repeats]

**WOU! SHINO AND KIBA SING! NEXT TIME! CAN YOU FELL THE LOVE TONIGHT! **

**LOOK FOWERED TO IT!**

**RXR!**

**~NYA!**


	6. Can you feel thhe love tonight?

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

SHINO:

I can see what's happening

KIBA:

(What?)

SHINO:

And they don't have a clue

KIBA:

(Who?)

SHINO:

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

KIBA:

(Oh.)

SHINO:

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

ALL GENIN:

Chorus:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

NARUTO:

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past?

Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

SAKURA:

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king

I know he is

The king I see inside?

SAKURA AND NARUTO:

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

[chorus]

SHINO:

And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

His carefree days with us are history

In short, our pal is doomed

**WELL, THAT WAS NICE SHINO.......AWWWWW NARUTO AND SAKURA! NEXT TIME WE MOVE ON TO LION KING 2! WITH SAKURA AS KIARA AND SASUKE AS-**

**SASUKE!**

**............**

**AND SASUKE AS KOVU.**

**YAY!**

**RXR**

**~NYA!**


	7. He lives in you

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

kAKASHI:

Ingonyama nengw'

enamabala

[Here is a lion and a tiger]

_(Repeat 4x)_

_KAKASHI:_

Night

And the spirit of life

Calling

KONAHA:

Oh, oh, iyo

Mamela [Listen]

Oh, oh,

iyo Ubukhosi

bo khokho[Throne of the ancestors]

We ndodana

ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]

KAKASHI:

Wait There's no mountain too great

KONAHA:

Oh, oh, iyo

kAKASHI:

Hear the words and have faith

KONAHA:

Oh, oh, iyo

IRUKA:

Have faith

KONAHA:

Hela hey

mamela [Hey, listen]

_(Repeat 4x)_

KONAHA,KAKASHI,AND IRUKA:

_(Chorus)_

He lives in you

He lives in me

He watches over

Everything we see

Into the water

Into the truth

In your reflection

He lives in you

KONAHA:

Ingonyama nengw'

enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]

_(repeat)_

KONAHA:

_(repeat chorus)_

_THE LION KING 2 SEMBAS PRIDE! wait let me refrace NARUTO KING 2 NARUTO'S PRIDE! THERE WE GO._

**WELL NEXT IS WE ARE ONE! TELL THEN BIY!**

**RXR**

**~NYA!**


	8. We are one

**Lion king naruto musical!!!!!!**

**A/N: hay! I was bord and the other day me, my little cuz, and my other cousin (who is a BIG Naruto fan) were watching Lion King 1,2 and ½ and to me the lion kings remind me of naruto (don't ask) so I decide to do this. It's not gowning to have a story line, just them signing (and complaining) but I CAN tell you its gowning to get RANDOM. So with out fartherado mew Rika(Kari) proudly presents LION KING NARUTO MUSICAL!!!!!!**

**Oh, and NOTHING NOTHING, NOT LION KING, NOT NARUTO, NOT ANY OF THE SONGS BELONG TO ME.**

**NARUTO:**

**As you go through life you'll see,  
there is so much that we don't understand.  
And the only thing we know,  
is things don't always go, the way we planned.**

**NARUTO:**

But you'll see everyday,  
that we'll never turn away,  
when it seems all your dreams come undone.  
We will stand by your side,  
filled with hope and filled with pride,  
we are more than we are, we are one.

KONAHA:

[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]

SAKURA:

if there's so much i must be,  
can i still just be me, the way i am?  
can i trust in my own heart?  
or am i just one part, of some big plan?

NARUTO:

Even those who are gone,  
are with us as we go on,  
your journey has only begun,  
tears of pain, tears of joy,  
one thing nothing can destroy,  
is our pride, deep inside, we are one.

KONAHA:

[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]

NARUTO:

We are one you and I,  
we are like the earth and sky,  
one family under the sun,  
all the wisdom to lead,  
all the courage that you need.  
you will find when you see we are one.

KONAHA:

[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]

AGGHH!NEXT IS MY LULBY AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW KOVUS MOM SHUED BE! HELP ME WITH THAT PLEAS! AND REMEDER SASUKE IS KOVUE. TELL THEN!

BIY!

RXR!

~NYA!


End file.
